More Than Enough
by sleeplessabout-u
Summary: 'The blonde's sitting on a blanket with this huge smile on her face as she watches Karma and their little two year old fireball, Nicholas, bouncing like bunnies around the garden looking for the Easter eggs the redhead made her hide last night.' Or The Raudenfeld-Ashcroft's first Easter together. (Futurefic)


Amy sighs in contentment.

She would've never imagined she could be this totally and undeniably happy.

The blonde's sitting on a blanket - her legs crossed off, leaning on her hands - with this huge smile on her face as she watches Karma and their little two year old fireball, Nicholas, bouncing like bunnies around their garden looking for the easter eggs Karma made her hide last night.

Yes, Karma is still an adorable idiot at twenty-eight as she has been, well—always.

(Oh, and even getting annoyed when Amy had seemingly had done it _way_ too good, quoting: 'Amy! He's not some old CSI agent, he's a two year old baby!' and then getting more annoyed when Amy completely won the argument by throwing the: 'Karma you can barely see stuff when they're not hidden' bomb. So yeah, she is still an idiot.)

And Amy wants to laugh so much right now because Karma looks so much more excited than their son - even wearing some pink bunny ears, matching his very-itchy-looking and very yellow bunny costume, while Nicholas looks at her like she's crazy for a couple of seconds before joining her by squealing and flapping his little hands when she coos at him.

"Nick, look!," Karma gasps in fake surprise, "A red one! Let's go get it, baby!" She says, holding him because he's still a little wobbly on his feet, and then turns to her, "Amy, are you taking pictures?"

Amy smiles and looks down at the camera. She decides that yeah, there are plenty enough and stands up to join her family.

Careful with her totally huge and far-too-big four month belly that Karma is totally in love with, as same as she was the first time because she just loves getting Amy pregnant - and walks over to them.

"Oh my god, did you see him?," Karma looks up at her with a flushed smile as she kneels on the floor to sit Nicholas down on the grass, "Doesn't he look super cute?" She gushes, and Amy has to agrees with her.

Even thought Nick looks so uncomfortable with the fluffy thing, he only seems to like the ears, because at two—Nicholas Ethan Raudenfeld-Ashcroft is the spitting image of Amy. Not only with his blonde hair, the bright eyes and the ears - he is also a rebel. Always grumbling when Karma tries to fix his hair, or his clothes, or his food - because the boy can eat and it makes Amy a proud momma - but at the end going along with whatever Karma does because he is just as whipped as Amy is by the redhead.

Oh, and he is also a donut lover and Amy is so impossibly in love and obsessed with this little guy it's scary.

She is broken out of her little stupor when she hears Karma murmur, "He is the most beautiful baby ever" with this completely adoring gaze at _their_ son that Amy can't help but just fall a little more in love with her, because she knows she's not the only one.

"I love you," Amy says, because she just has to, and oh god, she feels like crying. Damn you, pregnancy hormones.

Karma stands up and dries the couple of tears that got out of her eyes without her permission, damn it, before wrapping her arms carefully around her shoulders and Amy's hands go to her waist because her belly is too huge so she can't wrap her arms around it.

"I love you too, baby," Karma says softly and she pecks her lips in a far too short kiss, "so, so much" and Amy gives her a quick smile before actually kissing her how it's _supposed_ to.

Karma moans into her mouth and oh, yeah she can still do that after six years of marriage.

"Have I told you how absolutely delicious you look today," Karma says breathlessly when they pull away, her fingers grazing her swollen stomach and, Amy almost groans because—oh _god_, pregnancy hormones. "I just want to eat you up"

That makes Amy giggle, "As if, I'm a whale" Nicholas giggles too and Karma picks him up. "And let's see if we can do the eating cause you know what happened last time"

Karma kisses his cheek sloppily. "Well, you were the one that gave him, like, three donuts at nine p.m."

Amy frowns. Oh, right.

The blonde shakes her head and leans forward to rub her nose with Nick's little one. "Are you going to be a good boy and sleep so your mommy and I can have some fun time?" She says and Nick claps happily and Karma winks coquettishly at her before walking pass her towards the house, and oh yeah that's enough for her.

That's more than enough, actually.

And she is so very grateful for it. And for what's to come.

**.**

**so I hope you guys enjoyed that piece of easter fluff, im actually been thinking about doing something like this for moths and today it kinda came to me. I wanna do a couple of short little ficlet series about karmy's family/future because there's another baby on the way, isn't it? :) and I have a lot of ideas and characters that are gonna come into the mix. tell me what you think. oh, and happy easter guys.**


End file.
